Vyond Land
Go!Animate Land was a theme park made in 1987. Renamed to Vyond Land in 2018. Commericals 2001-2003 Wild Wild West closed to make way for Thomas Land, Nickelodeon Blast Zone, Rugrats stage show, Animal Planet Live, and Coke Soak open. 2003-2005, Construction for Thomas Land began and Hello Kitty's Fashion Ave opens 2005-2008 Fear Factor replaced The Alvin Show, new rides 2008-2010 Disaster!, Eric Vision 4-D, Thomas Land, and La Adventura de Azul were added. 2010-2013 Dora 4-D, new Caillou ride were added and Taxi Tour was removed. 2013-2014 Planet Snoopy opened on January 4, 2013,Dora's Best Friends Adventure, Flintstones Ride,T3mple 4D,Henry and June's Dance Fancy were added. Added meet and greets with Peanuts characters on March 21, 2013 including Rerun and Eudora. 2014-2016, Backlot Studio close to make way for SML Land and Super Nintendo World. 2016-2018, Gumball ride, Despicable Me ride, and Danger Mouse were added.Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie bumper cars were repainted in March of 2016 2018-present DreamWorks Theater, Caillou and Dora ride, Fast and Furious, Madagascar ride, Angry Birds, and Jurassic World area added. Lands Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue (2003-present) * Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream (2003) * Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection (2003) * Sanrio Character Boat Ride (2003) * My Melody & Kuromi~ Mymeroad Drive (2003) * Hello Kitty's Musical Swing (2003) * Hello Kitty at Hollywood (2003) * Hello Kitty In OZ (2018) Thomas Land (2008-present) * Jeremy's Flying Academy (2008) * Troublesome Trucks roller coaster (2008) * Terence's Driving School (2008) * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem (2008) * Bertie Bus (2008) * Lady's Carousel (2008) * Sodor's Classic Cars (2008) * Harold's Heli-Tours (2008) * Cranky's Drop Tower (2008) * Emily's Indoor Play Area (2008) * Spencer's Outdoor play area (2008) * Windmill Ride (2008) * Rockin' Bulstrode (2008) * Colin Crane Drop Ride (2008) * Thomas, Rosie and Percy engine tours (2009) * Blue Mountain Engines (2011) * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour (2013) * Day Out With Thomas (2013) * Captain’s Sea Adventure (2015) * Flynn's Fire Rescue (2015) * Toby’s Tram Express (2015) * Thomas & Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers (2016) * James and the Red Balloon (2017) Caillou Land * Caillou Coaster (1997) * Caillou's 4D Magical Musical (2005 - 2017) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) * Caillou River Rapids (2010) Eric Square (2007-present) * Eric Vision 4D (2007) WWE Wrestlemania Island (July 1, 2000-present) * WWE''' Road Trip (2000) * Wrestlemania SmackDown (2000) * Pile Driver (2000) * WWE Vs. TNA: The Ride! (2000) Dora Land (2002-present) * Práctico de costa de Dora (2002) * La Carro de Tico (2002) * Dora's Sing a Long Adventure (2006-2011) * Dora's Best Friends Adventure (2011-2017) * Dora the Explorer Live!: Search for the City of Lost Toys (2018) * La Adventura de Azul (2008) * Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure (2010) * Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom (2015) Skull Island *''Skull Island: Reign of Kong (2016)'' *King Kong 360 3D * Hidden Temple (1987-present) * Temple Travel Mineride (1987-1995) * Legends of The Hidden Temple 3D Coaster (1997-2011) * T3mple 4D (2013) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (2015-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2015) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2015) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts (2015) * Ollivander’s Wand Fitting Experience (2015) * Triwizard Spirit Rally (2015) * Fantaic Beasts and Where To Find Them (2018) * Harry Potter And The Forbidden Forest (2018) SML Land * Jeffy's Spinning Pencil Rocket Coaster (2017) * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Spin (2017) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2017) * Bowser Jr's Thomas House (2017) * Mario's House (2017) * Rosalina's Rocket House (2017) * Joseph's Haunted Trailer (2017) * Boo's Spooktacular Show (2017) * Charleyyy and Friends Live! (2017) * Mario and Jeffy's Fishing Trip (2017) * Doofy The Dragon's Fun Playground (2017) Planet Snoopy (2013-present) * Character Carousel (2013) * Snoopy's Space Race (2013) * GR8 SK8 (2013) * Woodstock's Airmail (2013) * Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie (2013) * PEANUTS 500 (2013) * Charlie Brown's '''Sluggers (2013) * Flying Ace Aerial Chase (2013) * Kite Eating Tree (2013) * Linus' Beetle Bugs (2013) * Linus' Launcher (2013) * PEANUTS Off-Road Rally * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (2013) * Sally's Sea Plane (2013) * Snoopy vs. Red Baron (2013) * Snoopy's Junction (2013) * Snoopy's Space Buggies (2013) * Surf Dog (2013) * The Great Pumpkin Coaster (2013) * Woodstock Express (2013) * Woodstock Gliders (2013) * Woodstock Whirlybirds (2013) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2013) * Beagle Scout Acres (2013) * Camp Bus (2013) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (2013) * Sally's Love Buggies (2013) * Snoopy's Rocket Express (2013) * Sally's Swing Set (2013) * Snoopy's Revolution (2013) * Peanuts Trailblazer (2013) * Snoopy's Splash Dance (2013) * Snoopy's Cloud Climbers (2013) * You're a Good Man Charlie Brown (2018) New York (1996-present) * Earthquake: The Big One (1996-2007) * Disaster! Studios (2008-2015) * Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018) * Kirby Encounter (1996-2017) * Caillou and Dora's Great Escape (2018) * Back To The Future The Ride (1996-2012) * The Flintstones Ride (2013) * Jaws: The Ride (1996-2017) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2018) * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (1996-2004) * Jimmy Neutron's Go!Animate Network Blast (2005-2014) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) * New York Theater (1996 - 2016) ** Startoons (1998 - 2004) ** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1996) ** Meet the Goanimate Network Characters (2005 - 2016) ** Macy's Parade Rocks! (1998-2016) ** StreetBusters (1997-2016) ** The Blues Brothers Show (1997-2016) * Goanimate Dance Stage (2017) ** Goanimate Network's Dance Party (2017) ** Elf: The Musical (2017) ** Sing: The Musical (2017) ** Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way (2017) * Kongfrontation (1996-2007) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) * Dreamflight (1996-1999) * Men In Black Alien Attack (2000-2015) * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (2016) * The Toon Taxi Tour (1996-2010) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (2012) * George Jetson's Cruisers (1996-2012) * Henry and June's Dance Fancy (2013) * * Times Square Mini (1997) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coaster (2001-2015) * Danger Mouse vs. Greenback Dawn of London (2016) * Macy's Balloon World (2003) * Macy's Parade Studio (2003) * The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Experience (2003) * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2007) * The Blacklist: Crime Roller (2007) * Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg (2011) * SpongeBob's Splash Bash (2011) * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase (2013) * Transformers: The Ride (2013) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) * NBC Television Studio Center (2018) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York (2018) Robloxia (July 14, 2018-Present) * The ROBLOX 500 (2018) * The Guest Coaster (2018) * Survive the Disasters Flood (2018) * ROBLOX 4D (2018) * The Wild Builderman (2018) * The ROBLOXLand Railroad (2018) * High in the Sky Buckets (2018) * Builderman's Castle Mansion (2018) * The ROBLOXLand Story With Builderman (2018) * The ROBLOXLAND Arcade (2018) * The Jailbreak Experience (2018) * The Wild Robloxian (2018) * Roblox: Bloxx Falls (2018) * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill (2018) * Roblox: The Ride (2018) * Roblox Slugger Swings (2018) Jurassic World (2018-present) * Jurassic World Monorail (2018) * Triceratops Discovery Trail (2018) * Jurassic World Rapids Adventure (2018) * Pteranodon Flyers (2018) * Camp Jurassic (2018) * Raptor Encounter (2018) * Dino-Soarin' (2018) * Canopy Flyer (2018) * Dinosaur Chaos (2018) * Jurassic World Discovery Center (2018) ** Cavern Explorer (2018) ** Parachute Capers (2018) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (2018) Peppa Pig World (2012-present) * Windy Castle (2012) * George's Dinosaur Adventure (2012) * Daddy Pig's Car Ride (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Little Train (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Boat Trip (2012) * Peppa's Big Balloon Ride (2012) * Miss Rabbits Helicopter Flight (2012) * The Queen's Flying Coach Ride (2018) * Grampy Rabbit's Sailing Club (2018) * Granddad Dog's Pirate Ship Adventure (2018) * George's Spaceship Playzone (2012) * Mr Potato's Playground (2012) * Muddy Puddles (2012) * Paddling Ducks (2012) Angry Birds World (2018-present) * Angry Birds 4D Experience (2018) * Angry Birds Go! (2018) * Epic Battle (2018) * Angry Birds Hatchlings (2018) * Pirate Coast (2018) * Blast Bomb (2018) * Red Alert (2018) * Bouncing Blues (2018) * King Pig's Wild Hog Dodgems (2018) * Bomb's and Terence's Castle Crash (2018) * The Blue's Play-Nest (2018) * Chuck's Egg Spin (2018) * The Big Tree (2018) * Escape From Rio (2018) * Arcade (2018) * Trampoline Universe (2018) Former Areas Wild Wild West (1990 - 2001) * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1990 - 2001) * The Runaway Train (1990 - 2001) Backlot Studio (1987 - 2014) * Backlot Studio Tour (1987 - 2014) * Conan the Barbarian Live (1987 - 1992) * The Alvin Show (1993 - 2004) * Fear Factor Live (2005 - 2014) * Animal Actors School Stage (1987-2001) * Animal Planet Livel Stage (2001-2005) * Animal Actors on Location (2006 - 2014) * The A-Team Live Stunt Show (1987 - 1989) * Star Trek Adventure (1991 - 1994) * An American Tale Live (1995 - 2000) * Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) * Special Effects Stage (2008 - 2014) * The Flintstones Show (1994 - 1996) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1999-2014) * Aquazone (1987 - 1999) * Coke Soak (2001-2014) * River Ride Over Hollywood (1994 - 2014) * Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theater (1990 - 1996) * Casper's Spooktacular Show (1997 - 2014) * Sesame World (1997 - 2006) * The Dr Seuss studio Tour (2008-2014) * The Swamp Thing Sets (1990 - 2014) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2001-2008) * The Adventures of Curious George (2008-2014) Parades Daytime Parades * Go!Animate Celebration Parade (1992 - 1996) * Go!Animate's Remember the Magic Parade (1996 - 2001) * Go!Animate Stars on Parade (2002 - 2007) * Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade (2007 - 2011) * Go!Animate's Flights of Fantasy Parade (2012 - 2017) * Eric's Party Express Parade (2017) Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Go!Animate Network Category:Caillou Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Super Mario Logan